Scars
by Panic1AtTheHere
Summary: A collection of one-shots explaining how the ninja get some scars! Yay! Some canon, some headcanons! Rating because of blood mentioned and I’m paranoid.


**That's right, I'm back! Are you pleased to see me again? Of course you are! **

**This is another one-shot I came up with a while ago, but just thought of writing. This is season five by the way. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story or any others I write, but I came up with the story. Some of it, at least. Anyway, enjoy!**

It's huge. The Preeminent looms over the tallest building in Stiix, and the ninja are losing this fight. She must do something. Nya stands on the ship that carries every resident of the small town, watching the giant ghoul step through the water, following them. She, like the other ninja, is getting desperate for a way to defeat the beast. Surely, if she can just... unlock the secret, she can stop this monster from devouring all of the sixteen realms... but how can she unlock it? None of the others have been much help, just telling her to get on with it, that this would be a good time to get it, that she just needs to figure out what's holding her back... but what _is_ holding her back? She's good at pretty much everything she picks up, so why can't she do this?

_Until you embrace what is holding you back, you'll never unlock your true potential._

Wu's words echo in her head, but she's still not sure what to do... She looks back, not over her shoulder, but over her life. It flashes before her eyes, and she figures out what he means. His words continue as she thinks about unlocking it.

_She is a child, an ice-cream in her hand. It drops, and the young child begins to cry..._

_She is slightly older, attempting to juggle a basketball. It falls, and she sighs before walking away. _

**_Your weakness is that you give up too easily. _**

_She is older, in her Samurai X mech, protecting the boys like she's done so many times before._

_**You only like what comes naturally. **_

_She reaches down, cupping the water in her hands. She is still unable to stop the drops from falling, splashing back into the pond. _

_**Do not be afraid to fail, Nya. **_

_That's it. _

She realises what to do. Raw, unadulterated power surges through her veins. It's too much for her to handle. She closes her eyes as the world around her becomes a blur. Wind and rain beat against her body, but to no response. Nya knows what to do. Voices speak near her, and she knows it's her brothers. She can't hear what they're saying, but it's not important. She knows what to do. Her hands rise, and she becomes enveloped in water. What happens next, she doesn't know, but when she is released from her coccoon of water, kind hands hold her from falling to her knees. Panting, she watches as the beast falls under a massive tidal wave. A massive tidal _that she caused_.

_No, surely I couldn't have..._

"Nya, you did it!" Jay cries out from next to her. She smiles as the Preeminent drowns. Ninjago is safe again. She and her brothers cheer, and Nya leaps up into the air. As she lands, her right leg gives out under her weight. Kai, Cole and Jay all immediately reach out to her, and they manage to hold her up.

"What happened to your leg?" Kai asks as they help her back to her feet.

"I don't know..." Nya replies, "I don't remember being hit by anything. Morro didn't manage to strike me with the Sword of Sanctuary when we fought, and I don't remember any of the ghosts hitting he with any of their weapons. I didn't hit anything hard enough to break it either." Jay and Kai share worried looks behind her head, and Cole gasps, his voice hollow and empty. She really needs to get used to his ghostly voice and body. It's weird.

"What is it?" Jay asks his best friend, concern dripping from his words. Cole helps Nya hop to face the opposite way, and the other two gasp and yelp as they see her side. Zane and Misako join them from their previous location, and their reactions are just as bad as the others'. _Great. If Zane's alarmed, it's got to be bad... _Nya peers down to her side and sees...

Her entire right hand side is red. Not her usual maroon, but deep red. Blood red. _That's... not a good sign. _Even her blue belt and the gold trimmings of her new ninja suit are stained. She frowns as Sensei Wu returns on his giant dragon, holding the Realm Crystal. He is confused, since no one seems relieved when he touches down onto the ship, and glances at Misako.

"What's happened?" Wu asks before turning to Nya. A horrified look appears on his face, and Nya bows her head, looking away. She refuses to make eye contact with anyone. Instead, she limps over to the back of the ship to where the paddle had been before the ghostly monster had struck it from behind, tearing it from the ship. She doesn't even move when the ship docks at Stiix. Still no response from her is made when Lloyd returns through a portal in the sky, made by Wu with the Realm Crystal. The boy drops down onto the deck, still holding the magical Sword of Sanctuary. After his family and friends welcome him back, he walks over to Nya and holds her shoulder. She turns her head and looks at him, curious to see what he wants from her.

"Well done on unlocking your true potential." Nya smiles, as does Lloyd. He then asks, "So, how bad is your side? The others told me you hurt it, but wouldn't go into any more detail."

"Trust me," Nya replies, not wanting to worry Lloyd this soon after he got back into their home Realm. "You don't want to see it." Lloyd doesn't give in, so Nya turns to show him her stained gi. Lloyd gasps, and Nya is reminded of everyone else's responses. She sighs deeply, and looks away again.

"Don't worry," a different voice pipes up from behind her, "you'll be as good as new pretty soon." Nya and Lloyd turn to see Jay, Cole, Zane and Kai walking towards them, smiling. Nya can't help but smile in return. She knows she'll be okay soon. But how soon is soon?

The cut is long, deep and covers her entire right hand side from just below her shoulder to the top of her leg. The nurse lightly touches it, and Nya flinches. Apologising, the nurse presses cold, damp paper towels to it to mop up the blood, and Nya's breathing slowly returns to normal. After she's been stitched up, Nya limps out of the hospital room. The other ninja wait outside for her, and Jay helps her back to the Destiny's Bounty, which waits for them nearby. Once back on board, Nya stands at the edge of the deck and looks out over New Ninjago City. People below the ship freak out as they see it rising, screaming "Ninja!" at the top of their lungs as they try to get as close to the ship as possible. Nya grins, knowing that it will be hard to get around Ninjago without people following them, wanting autographs and photos and whatnot. Life will be back to normal in a while. Hopefully. But what is normal for a member of the ninja team? She'll soon find out.

**A/N: Hey guys! So yeah, that was that. I hope you all enjoyed that. I feel like this would have happened for some strange reason, so here's a crappy one-shot about it. I've had this in my head for a few years now but only got reminded of it today when I watched Curseworld part two, so yeah, this was written. I'm working on a new chapter of "Help her!" today as well, so that should be out soon enough. Anyway, if anyone has any ideas for a new one-shot that they think I should write, let me know and I'll see what I can do. **

**LunaPikazard**


End file.
